


Full Circle

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adoption, Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Dean, Alpha/Alpha pairing, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Big Brother Dean, Discussion of Abortion, Discussion of Adoption, Familial Bonds, Joining a pack, M/M, Mpreg, No Smut, Omega Sam, Scent bonds, Supportive Dean, Surrogacy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-07 23:57:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11069757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: A young omega Sam finds himself unmated and pregnant before he leaves for Stanford.





	Full Circle

**Author's Note:**

> My first venture into ABO

“Dean,” seventeen-year-old Sam looked up with tears in his eyes, “I’m pregnant.”

 

Dean could already smell it on him. His job had always been to protect his baby brother. When he presented as an omega he was even more so protective. “Jesus, Sammy. How’d this even happen? Did someone...did someone  _ do this _ to you?” The alpha growled deep in his throat.

 

“I...I thought he was a beta. He smelled like a beta. We used a normal condom but then his knot broke it.”

 

Dean pulled Sam in and tried to comfort him. Not the first poor kid to find himself knocked up. “Did he mate you?”

 

“No. I told him I wasn’t ready for that and he stopped before he broke skin. What am I supposed to do, Dean? I just got my scholarship to Stanford. How do I balance college with being a single, unmated omega?”

 

“Sammy, you don’t have to...I mean there’s ways to  _ undo _ this. You could put the pup up for adoption.”

 

Sam’s hand went down to his belly. “My instincts are to keep it, but that's my biology. My head knows you’re right. I can’t raise a pup right now, maybe ever.”

 

Dean nodded. They didn’t exactly lead the kind of lives that were good for a pup. Always on the road, always on the run, always fighting the good fight. “I can make a couple calls. We need to see a witch for the right herbs.”

 

Sam’s tears came gushing forward again. “I can’t. I  _ won’t. _ You know what might happen. I could lose the ability to ever have pups again. I don’t want the  _ choice _ to have them taken away.”

 

“Okay. So we’ll come up with something else.”

 

“Dad can’t know. I gotta hide my scent until I can leave. He’s already gonna be pissed about California.”

 

“I got scent blockers, kid. Don’t worry. You head out West first and I’ll come to you in a couple weeks.”

 

***

 

Dean was terrified that the fight between his brother and their father would get physical. Between the blockers and John’s alcoholic haze they’d kept the pup hidden for almost a month now. John drew back on Sam and Dean darted between them. He took the heavy blow so Sam could grab his bag and run.

 

“You walk out that door, don’t you ever think of coming back!” John screamed. Dean ran out after Sam and pulled him into a desperate hug.

 

“Call me as soon as you get there. Be safe. Both of you.” He watched Sam sprint towards the bus stop to catch it before it left. It would actually be three months before he could get away from John to go see his baby brother.

 

***

 

“You’re huge!” Dean exclaimed when Sam answered the dorm door.

 

“Thanks. Not like I’m aware of how much space I take up.” He tugged at the tee hugging his form.

 

“You uh...been to a doctor?” Dean ventured.

 

“Campus clinic. Not the only pregnant coed. I’m on vitamins and she’s perfectly healthy.”

 

“She? It’s a girl?” Dean put his hands on Sam’s stomach. His inner alpha was a bit jealous. He wanted his own omega swollen with pups.

 

“Yeah. And I already met with a couple who want to adopt her. These two omegas, Charlie and Gilda. They were going to see about sperm donation to start a family but Charlie is just amazing. You’d love her, Dean.”

 

“My niece is getting adopted by a couple California hippie chicks?” Dean raised his eyebrow. 

 

“I thought you’d be happy for me,” Sam’s eyes and tone dropped.

 

“I am, kid. Just...look at it through my eyes. I’m an alpha. It’s in every fiber of my being to protect you and to protect that pup. She’s my pack. If things were different we’d have a full pack of family to raise her in. Charlie and Gilda...they have a pack?”

 

“Yes, Dean. And it’s not even a bio pack. Nobody is blood related but they somehow all scent bonded. It’s the best smell, Dean. They asked if I wanted to join with the pup if I wasn't sure about adoption.”

 

Dean growled.

 

“I told them I couldn't be in a pack without you, even if it's just the two of us.”

 

***

 

Dean was there for the birth. Charlie and Gilda’s entire pack was. Sam was right, they smelled amazing. Nothing but warmth and love. His alpha fought his heart over wanting to be part of that. But they had an alpha named Jody.

 

Sam was allowed to scent his daughter before handing her over to her new mothers. His heart was full and broken at the same time. He was told he could see her but he knew it would be best if he didn’t. Dean held her for a few seconds as well and breathed in deep. He never wanted to forget that.

 

***

 

Of course Dean's true mate would be another alpha. Nothing but the hard roads for the Winchester brothers. Sam had come back after their father went missing and had stuck strictly to beta and omega women so he wouldn't get pregnant again. John never found out he had a granddaughter.

 

The angel burst into Dean’s life with literal sparks flying. They were adversarial at first but Dean couldn't resist the scent of true mate filling his lungs and frying the rational parts of his brain. Castiel kept his distance, though. It was ingrained in him that two alphas cannot mate.

 

Eventually he learned how to rebel against the rigid commands of heaven and to give in to his own needs whether it was deemed wrong or right. He and Dean traded mating bites the first time they made love, him taking the knot first because he wouldn't feel pain. Then Dean submitted to him if he promised to use his grace to help him take Castiel’s. Sore and satisfied they emerged from their room bonded for life, possibly afterlife.

 

But something was missing. Dean's biological clock was ticking like Mjolnir was banging the side of the bunker. He wanted a pup of their own. Sam offered to surrogate if they used Cas’ seed but Dean couldn't put his brother through that again. Handing over one child you carried inside you was hard enough.

 

They went through an agency. A lot of the candidates were young and in college, needing help with tuition. They were between two omega candidates, a young woman from California who was going to Northwestern in Chicago, and a young man who was about to go to MIT. Not that they were just looking for brains. They wanted someone healthy and willing to carry two pups if both their samples caught.

 

They met Kevin first. He was a good kid but his stress levels seemed off the charts. He was smart and driven but that kind of stress was not good for conceiving and whelping. They politely turned him down and wished him well.

 

Dorothy, or Dee Dee, as she preferred to be called was amazing. She was tall, around Dean’s height. She had long chestnut hair and hazel eyes. When Dean accepted her embrace he caught her scent. Memories struck him like lightning.

 

“It can’t be…” he muttered. “Do you have moms named Charlie and Gilda?”

 

“Yes, I do. Do you know my parents?”

 

Dean cast a look over at his husband and shook his head. “You were adopted?”

 

Dee Dee laughed. “Of course, silly. My moms are both omegas like me. This is why I agreed to be a surrogate. I want to help people like my parents have a pup. People like you and Castiel.”

 

“I was there. When you were born I was there. Your scent, I remember it.” Dean fainted to the floor.

 

***

 

He came to in his and Castiel’s bed. His mate was beside him and Dee Dee’s voice came from another room. He heard laughter. And his brother.

 

“Sammy?” He sat up. His head throbbed.

 

“Dean, lay back down, please. I called Sam.”

 

“Does he…?”

 

“He scented her the moment he saw her. They know who they are to one another.”

 

Dean was relieved. And then sad. They had planned on asking her to be their surrogate and now they were back at square one. Dean’s child would NOT be his brother’s grandchild. 

 

Sensing what his mate was thinking, Cas caressed his face and smiled. “We will find another omega, my love. What’s more important is that we are reunited with the lost pup of our pack.”

 

“You’re right, babe. Let’s get to know our niece a little better.”

 

***

 

Dean and Castiel laid facing each other on the bed. Their two newborn pups rested between them. Their birth mother, Alex, was being tended to in the next room by the midwife and her pack... _ their _ pack.

 

Dee Dee had a cousin of sorts who was also on the surrogate registry. The pack alpha, Jody, had taken in the young omega when she was orphaned and gave her a place in the family as her daughter. Dean met with Jody and they decided to become one pack. Any children born of Alex would be of one family, even if she was not actively their mother. 

  
The couple nuzzled their pups for just a few more moments to scent bond before bringing them out to bond with the rest of the pack. Sam and Dee Dee had reforged their familial bond with the blessing of her mothers. And Sam was right all those years ago. He did love Charlie.


End file.
